Cid Highwind
Personaggio di ''Final Fantasy VII'' Cid Highwind シド・ハイウィンド (Shido Haiwindo) Informazioni biografiche PatriaRocket Town Età26 (Before Crisis) 32 (Final Fantasy VII) 34 (Advent Children) 35 (Dirge of Cerberus) (Nato il 22 febbraio 1975) AffiliazioneWRO Precedentemente - Compagnia elettrica Shinra OccupazionePilota Descrizione fisica RazzaUmano SessoMaschio Altezza1,78 m PeloBiondi OcchiAzzurri SangueB Gameplay - FFVII TipoPersonaggio giocabile Limite finaleHighwind ArmiLance Arma finaleVenus Gameplay - Before Crisis TipoPersonaggio non giocante Gameplay - Dirge of Cerberus TipoPersonaggio non giocante Dietro le quinte DesignerTetsuya Nomura Voce giapponeseKazuyuki Yama Voce americanaChris Edgerly Cid Highwind è un personaggio giocabile di Final Fantasy VII. Celebre pilota militare della Shinra e Cid ufficiale del settimo capitolo, è conosciuto per il suo carattere rude ed aggressivo e per i suoi frequenti sproloqui, dovuto alla distruzione del suo sogno di essere il primo uomo a viaggiare nello spazio. Si ritrova coinvolto negli eventi del gioco quando Cloud e i suoi amici raggiungono la cittadina di Rocket Town in cerca di un mezzo aereo con cui proseguire il loro viaggio. Con il passare del tempo si scoprirà il suo "lato buono" di uomo responsabile e su cui si può sempre fare affidamento, in grado di sacrificare ciò che ama per i suoi amici. Cid appare anche in altri capitoli della compilation, in particolare in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children e Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, e in quest'ultimo titolo in particolare svolge un importante ruolo di personaggio di supporto per il protagonista Vincent Valentine. Cid Highwind è uno dei personaggi chiamati Cid più popolari nella saga di Final Fantasy, al punto che è stato scelto per essere il Cid ufficiale anche nella saga parallela di Kingdom Hearts. In seguito, è apparso anche in alcuni titoli spin-off. Profilo Aspetto fisico Cid è un uomo alto e muscoloso, con corti capelli biondi pettinati all'indietro e lo sguardo arcigno, che porta la barba corta ma incolta, che gli conferisce un aspetto piuttosto rozzo. Da buon pilota, indossa sempre sulla fronte un paio di occhialoni da aviatore, con attaccata sulla parte sinistra una tasca portasigarette. Cid è un fumatore seriale, come dimostra la sigaretta sempre accesa che porta in bocca, che viene prontamente sostituita con una nuova durante la sua posa di vittoria al termine di ogni battaglia. Il suo vestiario è molto simile a quello di un pilota militare: indossa un paio di pantaloni larghi color verde militare e una maglia a maniche corte marrone, con sopra un giubbotto blu con le maniche rigirate fino ai gomiti. Il giubbotto è molto elaborato, presenta un gran numero di cinghie e tasche ed è ornato con diversi stemmi. Completano il vestiario un paio di anfibi marroni, guanti di pelle lunghi quasi fino al gomito e un foulard bianco attorno al collo. Presenta anche un cerotto sulla tempia sinistra, vicino al portasigarette. Sebbene, come mostra l'arredamento della sua casa, si interessi molto di armi da fuoco come fucili d'assalto o mitragliatori, l'arma che Cid usa in battaglia è una lancia che egli stesso ha fabbricato. In Advent Children, a distanza di due anni dagli eventi del gioco originale, Cid è rimasto fisicamente uguale, ma ha cambiato parzialmente il suo abbigliamento. Ora indossa una t-shirt azzurra piuttosto aderente e anfibi neri, mentre i pantaloni sono gli stessi del gioco originale. Porta anche una giacca marrone che però tiene quasi sempre legata in vita, e una piastrina militare appesa al collo. Anche i suoi occhialoni sono cambiati, e non presentano più il portasigarette, a indicare che probabilmente ha iniziato a fumare di meno: in effetti, il solo momento in cui lo si vede fumare è durante il finale di Dirge of Cerberus. Personalità Cid appare inizialmente come un uomo esageratamente rozzo e scostante, costantemente nervoso e sul punto di esplodere da un momento all'altro. Ciò lo porta spesso a imprecare ai quattro venti (con conseguente censura comica di buona parte delle sue espressioni), anche in situazioni che non lo richiederebbero assolutamente. Gran parte di questo caratteraccio è dovuta principalmente a un trauma subito prima degli eventi del gioco, quando ha visto il suo sogno di volare nello spazio crollare come un castello di carte. A seguito di ciò è costantemente in collera con se stesso e con il mondo, scaricando spesso la sua rabbia sulla compagna Shera, che al tempo stesso si sente responsabile per la perdita del suo sogno. In ogni caso, Cid ha sempre avuto una personalità schietta e decisa, è abituato a risolvere i problemi alla radice senza mascherare i suoi pensieri con le parole, anche se in alcune situazioni può sembrare molto menefreghista: non essendo molto collaborativo, non sono rare le volte in cui si addormenta durante le riunioni del gruppo o le discussioni sull'organizzazione dei piani. Sotto la sua facciata da duro e il suo carattere focoso, tuttavia, si nasconde un uomo dal cuore d'oro, pronto a sacrificare ciò che ha di più caro per salvare le vite dei propri amici. Con il suo ingresso nel party, Cid appare come uno scavezzacollo amante del rischio, ma con il tempo diventa sempre più responsabile e trova un nuovo sogno nella salvezza di Gaia, dimostrandolo pienamente quando prende il comando del gruppo per sostituire Cloud, temporaneamente incapacitato. In Advent Children e Dirge of Cerberus, la personalità di Cid non è molto delineata, ma viene dato facilmente a intendere che in due anni il suo carattere sia molto cambiato. Pur rimanendo comunque molto impulsivo e spericolato, si mostra molto più posato e meno incline ad imprecare. Sembra aver sviluppato un buon rapporto di amicizia con i suoi vecchi compagni, in particolar modo con Cloud e Vincent, e soprattutto sembra aver messo da parte molti dei suoi vecchi rancori: lo dimostra principalmente il fatto che abbia chiamato la sua nuova aeronave Shera, in onore della donna che aveva sempre maltrattato. Storia Infanzia Sin da bambino, Cid sognava di diventare un astronauta e volare nello spazio profondo: decise perciò di indirizzare i suoi studi in tal senso, diventando un eccellente pilota ed ingegnere aeronavale, realizzando fra gli altri l'aeroplano Tiny Bronco e l'aeronave Highwind, che in seguito venne utilizzata dalla Shinra per i viaggi ufficiali. Cid stesso venne assunto dalla compagnia, e scelto per essere il comandante dell'equipaggio che avrebbe raggiunto il cosmo, grazie al programma spaziale indetto dal presidente Shinra e supervisionato da Palmer. Un sogno infranto Il giorno 11 aprile 2003, il razzo Shinra No. 26 era ormai pronto alla partenza dalla base di Rocket Town, sotto gli occhi dello scettico vicepresidente Rufus Shinra, figlio del presidente Shinra. Tuttavia, l'organizzazione terroristica nota come Avalanche sferrò un attacco e cercò di rubare il Tiny Bronco (tentativo sventato dai Turk), finendo con il danneggiare uno dei container di ossigeno del razzo. Cid chiese al presidente di continuare ugualmente con il programma, ma venne rapito dai membri di Avalanche: salvato giusto in tempo per il countdown, il pilota ritornò in cabina di comando, accompagnato dal proprio equipaggio. Shera, meccanico di bordo, era tuttavia in ritardo con i controlli di sicurezza a causa dell'attacco di Avalanche: da sempre legata a Cid, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per completare il suo incarico e permettergli di realizzare il suo sogno, fosse anche completare il check dell'ossigeno in mezzo alle fiamme dei motori accesi del missile. Cid, combattuto fra il suo sogno e la sua amica, decise all'ultimo secondo di fermare il lancio e salvarle la vita, fiducioso in una futura occasione: la Shinra, tuttavia, decise di tagliare definitivamente il programma spaziale a causa del suo elevato costo. Ciò causò un grave trauma a Cid, che decise tuttavia di conservare il razzo e prendersene cura quasi come un figlio. Con il tempo, Rocket Town ed il missile divennero un'attrazione turistica. Alla ricerca di Sephiroth Col tempo, la rabbia di Cid per l'accaduto crebbe sempre di più, e si trasformò presto in un vero e proprio caratteraccio: era sempre nervoso ed arrabbiato, e non passava giorno che non trattasse male la povera Shera per l'accaduto. Questa, dispiaciuta, decise di dedicare la propria vita a Cid e a riparare al proprio errore (senza successo), accettando a testa bassa il comportamento rude dell'ex pilota. Intorno al dicembre 0007, Cloud e gli ultimi membri di Avalanche, in cerca di Sephiroth, raggiunsero Rocket Town per chiedere a Cid di prestar loro il Tiny Bronco, ormai indispensabile per inseguire l'ex SOLDIER... ricevendo tuttavia un sonoro rifiuto e le scuse di Shera per il comportamento dell'amico: proprio in quel momento Rufus Shinra, succeduto al padre alla carica di presidente, ed il suo sottoposto Palmer arrivarono in città. Cid tornò a sperare nella riapertura del programma spaziale, ma Rufus rivelò di non esservi per nulla interessato, e di avere anch'egli bisogno del Tiny Bronco per inseguire Sephiroth. Cloud e i suoi amici, mentre Cid litigava con Rufus, scoprirono Palmer intento a cercare un modo di rubare l'aereo bimotore. Dopo un'accesa battaglia in cui Palmer ebbe la peggio, il Tiny Bronco si accese e prese letteralmente il volo: Cloud, Cid e gli altri fecero appena in tempo a saltarvi a bordo, ma i soldati di Rufus riuscirono a colpire un motore. Sopraffatto dagli eventi, Cid decise di prestare l'aeroplano (ancora utilizzabile come mezzo navale) al gruppo e di unirsi a loro, ormai senza più voglia di tornare a Rocket Town a macerare nelle proprie illusioni. La caduta di Meteor Dopo un incontro ravvicinato con il corpo di Sephiroth nel labirinto di turbini, alla ricerca della materia nera, il gruppo si divise: Cloud venne ridotto alla completa deficienza mentale da Sephiroth stesso, e Tifa e Barret vennero rapiti dalla Shinra; Scarlet pianificava di giustiziarli in una camera a gas, in modo da offrire al pubblico un'illusione di "colpevole ucciso, problema risolto". Salvati dal provvidenziale intervento di Cait Sith, che aveva intanto riunito il gruppo, Barret e gli altri presero possesso dell'aeronave di Rufus, che Cid ribattezzò "Highwind". Cid e gli altri trovarono quindi Cloud a Mideel, ricoverato in ospedale a causa dell'intensa alluvione di mako che lo aveva ridotto in stato semi-vegetativo: Tifa, disperata decise di rimanere con lui. Preso atto della cosa, Barret affidò a Cid il comando dell'aeronave. La Shinra, intanto, stava radunando un'enorme quantità di materia densa (prodotta nei reattori mako grazie ad un procedimento innovativo) da scagliare contro l'enorme meteorite evocato da Sephiroth, che rischiava di distruggere il Pianeta: ben sapendo che questo metodo avrebbe provocato più danni che benefici, Cid ed il gruppo recuperarono le materie dense estratte dai reattori di Nord Corel e forte Condor. Tornati in seguito a Mideel per assistere Cloud e Tifa, vennero attaccati da Ultima Weapon, una delle Weapon risvegliate dall'invocazione di Meteor. Cid ed i suoi compagni la costrinsero alla fuga, ma un successivo terremoto sconvolse la città ed inghiottì Tifa e Cloud, che finirono nel bel mezzo del flusso vitale. Qui, Tifa riuscì a far tornare i sensi al suo amico d'infanzia, che tornò più vivo che mai al comando dell'Highwind. La materia densa recuperata dalla Shinra, nel mentre, era stata radunata nel razzo Shinra No. 26 ed era pronta per essere lanciata contro la meteora: Cloud, Cid e gli altri, accompagnati da Shera, si introdussero nel missile per fermare il lancio... ma si ritrovarono bloccati dentro, mente Palmer premeva il pulsante d'accensione dei motori: Cid capì quindi di aver realizzato, seppure in modo inconsueto, il proprio sogno nel cassetto. Poco dopo la partenza, uno dei container d'ossigeno del razzo esplose: durante la fuga, tuttavia, il pilota finì incastrato sotto i rottami e chiese ai suoi amici di fuggire senza di lui; Shera, provvidenzialmente, intervenne e lo aiutò: Cid, finalmente comprendendo la fondatezza degli scrupoli della ragazza in fatto di controlli, si scusò per il suo orribile comportamento nei suoi confronti. Ritornati su Gaia sani e salvi, Cid fece quindi un discorso d'incoraggiamento al gruppo, in cui descriveva il Pianeta come "Un bambino malato di una malattia chiamata Sephiroth". Dopo la sconfitta definitiva di Sephiroth nel cuore planetario, Cid condusse all'ultimo l'aeronave fuori dal cratere e dalla portata di Meteor, finendo tuttavia danneggiato dalla magia Sancta, sgorgata da Gaia per fermare il meteorite. Premendo un pulsante, Cid modificò la struttura dell'Highwind in modo da sopportare il danno subito, e fuggì con i suoi amici assistento allo spettacolo dello scontro fra le due antiche magie. Dopo la crisi Cid decise in seguito di tornare a Rocket Town e prendersi cura dell'aeronave Highwind, affidando a Shera l'incarico di responsabile dei rifornimenti. Barret, aiutato da Cid a ritrovare uno scopo nella vita, gli propose di usare l'aeronave per distribuire le medicine ai malati di geostigma: Cid accettò, ma solo a condizione di trovare il carburante adatto. Geostigma Nell'anno 0009, durante l'attacco di Bahamut SIN a Edge, Cid fornì supporto a Cloud e agli altri con la propria aeronave, salvando fra gli altri Tifa e Denzel da un attacco di Shadow Creepers. Proprio grazie alla nave volante di Cid, chiamata Shera, Barret e gli altri riuscirono a raggiungere Cloud in tempo per aiutarlo nello scontro. Deepground Un anno dopo, nello 0010, Cid divenne leader di un'organizzazione di trasporti aeronavali supportata dalla World Regenesis Organization, e prese parte al fianco di Vincent Valentine alla battaglia di Midgar, contro le minacce di Deepground e Omega. Poteri e abilità Poteri *'Limite': Cid è in grado di sfruttare la sua rabbia interiore per sferrare potenti attacchi finali. Dopo aver accumulato sufficiente energia, può rilasciarla in forma di diverse tecniche, spesso di natura fisica o con l'utilizzo di altri dispositivi, fra cui la sua fidata aeronave. **'Super salto' **'Dinamite' **'Iper salto' **'Drago' **'Tuffo del drago' **'Zuffa' **'Highwind' Abilità *'Leadership': grazie all'esperienza maturata come capitano di equipaggio, Cid è un ottimo leader, molto responsabile ed in grado di prendere decisioni anche difficili e azzardate senza esitazioni o cedimenti. *'Addestramento con lancia': Cid è molto abile nell'utilizzo della lancia, arrivando a poterla usare per compiere grandi balzi per ricadere sui nemici. Debolezze *'Sogno infranto': Cid è costantemente tormentato dal rimorso per non essere riuscito a realizzare il proprio sogno, a causa della difficile decisione che lo ha costretto a rinunciarvi per salvare la vita dell'amica Shera. Questa sua incapacità di perdonarsi lo rende molto nervoso e suscettibile, causandogli occasionalmente degli scatti d'ira. *'Eccessiva sicurezza': nonostante il suo tormento interiore, Cid dimostra spesso una sicurezza di sè a volte esagerata, che lo porta a prendere decisioni folli e rischiose, anche se in seguito si rivelano un successo (come la decisione di inseguire e fermare il treno Shinra di Nord Corel, con a bordo la materia densa, utilizzando un altro treno). Equipaggiamento *'Lancia': l'arma inizialmente utilizzata da Cid è una semplice picca, senza alcun tipo di decorazione o dettaglio all'infuori di manico e punta. che utilizza con grande maestria. Lunga circa due metri, ha attacco di base 44, potere magico 8 e precisione al 97%, e dispone di due slot per la materia collegati. Cid è in grado di utilizzarla anche per compiere altissimi salti, utilizzati per attaccare i nemici. *'Dinamite': Cid porta sempre con sè dei candelotti di dinamite, che può scagliare ai nemici in combattimento. *'Radiocomando': Oltre che come mezzo di trasporto, Cid può utilizzare la propria aeronave come una vera e propria arma, richiamandola in campo anche dall'esterno per bombardare di missili i nemici. *'materia': le materie sono ciò che conferisce a Cid parte dei suoi poteri, in quanto gli danno anche la capacità di usare la magia. *'Fiocco' *'Telefonino' Trasporto *'Tiny Bronco' *'Highwind' *'Shera' Gameplay Statistiche Armi Limite Musica Il tema musicale di Cid è chiamato semplicemente "Cid's Theme", ed è udito durante il primo incontro con esso a Rocket Town nonchè durante il suo flashback, quando ricorda di essere il primo uomo a viaggiare nello spazio. Sostituisce inoltre il tema della World Map dopo la sconfitta di Diamond Weapon, fino al ritorno a Midgar. Altri temi associati a Cid sono "The Highwind Takes to the Sky", udibile durante i viaggi in aeronave e vincendo il gioco della "casa moguri" al Gold Saucer; "Countdown", udibile durante il flashback (durante il lancio del razzo Shinra No. 26); "Launching a Dream into Space", udibile quando il party si trova nello spazio. Altre comparse ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Cid è uno dei personaggi di supporto introdotti in questo titolo spin-off, assieme a Tifa. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Cid appare come personaggio giocabile in questo spin-off per smartphone. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cid è un alleato e un personaggio leggendario invocabile in questo social game. Appare sia con l'abbigliamento di ''Final Fantasy VII, sia con quello di Advent Children. Comparse esterne a Final Fantasy Saga di Kingdom Hearts Cid è uno dei personaggi di Final Fantasy presenti nella saga crossover tra Disney e Square. Molto più vecchio rispetto al gioco originale (42 anni nel primo Kingdom Hearts), è un burbero abitante del Giardino radioso ed esperto costruttore di Gummiship. Nel primo capitolo della serie, Cid è uno dei pochi ad essere scampato alla distruzione del suo mondo natale, diventato la Fortezza oscura, e ha trovato rifugio nella Città di mezzo assieme a Squall, Yuffie ed Aerith. Mentre cerca di costruire un vascello in grado di riportarlo a casa, Cid lavora nel negozio di accessori della città, ed è il primo personaggio con cui il protagonista Sora entra in contatto dopo la distruzione del suo mondo. In seguito, Cid aiuta Sora perfezionando la sua Gummiship e vendendogli nuovi componenti per personalizzarla. Nell'epilogo del gioco, Cid accompagna Cloud alla Fortezza oscura, anche se il giovane non è originario di quel mondo. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, una proiezione di Cid basata sui ricordi appare nella Città di mezzo. Come tutti gli altri personaggi, non sembra ricordarsi di Sora, ma lo mette comunque in guardia da un misterioso Heartless che appare quando la campana del secondo distretto suona tre volte. In Kingdom Hearts II, Cid si è unito al comitato per la ristrutturazione della Fortezza oscura, e si occupa di ripristinare i numerosi sistemi di sicurezza della città e dal castello, in modo che essi siano liberi dagli Heartless. In questo capitolo, Cid litiga costantemente con il mago Merlino e ha qualche diverbio occasionale con Yuffie. Durante la terza visita di Sora alla Fortezza oscura, Cid perde il controllo del sistema di mine claymore della città, che comincia ad attaccare indiscriminatamente Heartless e abitanti, ma grazie al sacrificio del suo computer e all'aiuto dei suoi amici riesce a realizzare un programma capace di mettere a freno il caos causato dal malvagio sistema MCP. Una copia virtuale di Cid fa un'ulteriore comparsa in Kingdom Hearts: Re-Coded, dove aiuta la copia virtuale di Sora a riparare i danni causati dagli Heartless all'interno dei ricordi della Città di mezzo. Riappare in seguito anche nella copia virtuale del Castello dell'oblio, dove chiede a Sora di ritrovare Qui, Quo e Qua, che si sono smarriti tra i palazzi della città. I doppiatori di Cid in Kingdom Hearts sono gli stessi della compilation di Final Fantasy VII: Kazuyuki Yama nella versione giapponese, Chris Edgerly in quella americana. Nella serie di Kingdom Hearts, Cid è uno di quei personaggi che non hanno mai cambiato abbigliamento tra un capitolo e l'altro. Indossa una t-shirt bianca, dei pantaloni blu e quella che sembra una specie di pancera marroncina, oltre a un paio di stivali neri con ghette grige e gli immancabili occhialoni. A causa del target d'età a cui è rivolto il gioco, Cid non fuma, ma tiene sempre in bocca uno stuzzicadenti allo stesso modo con cui teneva la sigaretta nel gioco originale. Curiosità *Cid è uno dei personaggi che, subito dopo Tifa, potrebbe chiedere a Cloud di prendere parte ai minigiochi delle corse di Chocobo o dello snowboard al suo posto. *Sempre nel Gold Saucer, se Cloud sceglie Cid come compagno durante il percorso in gondola, questi dormirà per tutto il tragitto. *Sia il nome che il cognome di Cid Highwind sono elementi ricorrenti nella serie Final Fantasy, ed entrambi strettamente legati al personaggio: il nome "Cid" è spesso associato alle aeronavi, mente "Highwind" è associato alla classe del Dragone. *Se il gruppo recluta Yuffie quando Cid è il leader, la ragazza si rivolgerà a lui chiamandolo "Vecchiaccio". *Nella versione originale di Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Cid entrava in scena salvando Tifa e Denzel da un gruppo di Shadow Creepers, uccidendo i mostri con la sua lancia. Nella versione Complete la scena è stata completamente rimossa, e Cid si limita a calarsi dalla Shera poco dopo l'arrivo di Yuffie. en:Cid Highwind Categoria:Personaggi giocabili-FFVII Categoria:Dragoni Categoria:Cid